


whisper.

by blcd



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, I think?, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcd/pseuds/blcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you passionately sing a song when you don't feel the passion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been feeling really grossly sad today so i decided to write some sad riku. i..dk... why i tagged it as depression i dont even kno what riku is depressed about i just wanted him sad

Riku stared at the paper in his hands, reading over the lyrics. A frown covered his face and he let the paper slip from his hands, fluttering to the ground. He recalled how he got here. Everyone had been together, celebrating.. what for, he had temporarily forgotten. Maybe he just didn't want to remember, though. He had excused himself and slipped away into the room where everyone practiced; dancing, singing. He had picked up the papers for one of the newer songs that they would eventually be singing. Riku had already read them but he felt compelled to do so again. Rather than sitting in a chair, he picked a comfortable corner that was partially hidden by a table. Maybe no one, should anyone come in, would see him if he hid here.

Riku didn't even need to hide. No, it was more like he didn't know why he had to hide. Slowly, he had begun to feel like he was a hollow shell. Everyone seemed distant. He felt like everyone was several steps ahead and that he couldn't catch up. Not in terms of singing and dancing but... moreso in terms of loneliness. He felt alone. Riku had talked about things that had weighed on him before, but he never had a true moment to just get _everything_ off of his chest.

Not to mention, he all too often thought about his health problems. Since the beginning, he could hardly dance and sing without breathing like he was suffocating. It felt like it had only been getting worse now. What if, one day, he just collapsed? What if he would have to stay in the hospital again, away from everyone, away from lives and singing?

_What if... IDOLiSH7 became IDOLiSH6?_

Riku quickly shook his head, burying his face in his knees. No, he couldn't think like that. He felt a wetness sinking through his pant legs and he lifted his head. Touching his face, he realized he'd begun crying. Oh, he couldn't hide it anymore. He was scared. He was lonely. He missed his family, he missed his brother. The people that were his friends felt so far away and he didn't know what he could do to reach them. Even if he could reach them, what would he do? How would they react to... this? This side of him? Everyone knows the happy, positive, almost never sad Riku Nanase. But he was human, too, and he was terrified. Choking out a whimper, Riku hid his face once more and tried not to let out loud sobs. He was unhappy. So, so unhappy and he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know who to talk to or what to do about himself. Were these the consequences of being an idol? Unbearable sadness, the feeling that you're just a whisper? Riku didn't know if he could hide it much longer and the last thing he needed to do was break down on stage.

Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes. He needed to talk to somebody. And a hug. He needed a hug. Maybe the manager... No, no, he couldn't burden her with the stress of worrying over him. She had enough onher plate as the manager. If he talked to Iori, he would probably get yelled at. But maybe he needed some sense shaken into him... Iori would certainly provide that. Maybe Yamato or Mitsuki would be a good shoulder to cry on. Yamato was his 'brother' after all, and Mitsuki would probably understand him. Tamaki would probably just listen and not say much, but at the same time, maybe he'd try his best to help. It was really fifty-fifty. Nagi... Well, Riku wasn't sure how Nagi would react. Honestly, he'd never seen Nagi unhappy. Like he is, that is. Maybe Nagi knows how he's feeling firsthand... Lastly, he could go to Sougo. Looking upward, Riku decided to talk to Sougo. Sougo was quiet, but knew the right words to say and when. Sougo would listen and he would understand... Not even bothering to pick up the paper of lyrics, Riku stood and wiped his eyes. He'd need a private momeng with Sougo to be able to talk, so before that, he just needed to pretend a bit longer...

**Author's Note:**

> tbh reading this over, i feel like i just shoved all my feelings onto riku and made him ooc but it felt good writing this  
> mb ill delete this who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> thenks 4 reading


End file.
